


Either.  Both.

by spuffyduds



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: 100-1000 Words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vague reference to underage sex.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Either.  Both.

**Author's Note:**

> Vague reference to underage sex.

It's funny that John talked about it later like it was some big shocker, like Billy'd bailed because it was a big fucking surprise first-time-ever. Billy couldn't figure out if John was so damaged from the _prescribed_ drugs he was on later that he forgot, or so fucked up from the free-range drugs he was on then that he never noticed. Joe and Billy had been doing that _forever_, since they realized that you even _could_ do that. (They were kids, okay, they were stupid, it took a while.)

It's not like they were quiet. Joe came _loud_, yelling fuckfuckfuck or almost _barking_, and Billy would put a hand over his mouth and Joe would _bite_ him, and he'd always end up shoving Billy over into the wet spot to sleep and _Billy_ would start yelling. It wasn't quiet, and it's not like the places they stayed had thick walls. (Discomfort Inns, Joe called them. Motel 666.) Pipe and John in the next room never figured this out?

And that night, yeah, John walked in. But big fucking deal, Joe barely stopped what he was doing, just looked up at John and said in a slow talking-to-an-idiot voice, "Weee...doooon't....haaaave....the......druuuuggggssss. Piiiiiiipe....haaaas....the....druuggggssss. Weeeee.....arrrrrre...._fucking_. Gooooooo......awayyyy." And Billy buried his face in the pillow, laughing, and John went away.

It was after. The fighting and the biting and the wet spot, and Billy fell asleep. But blurred awake barely, sometime in the night with a sliver of car lights from the parking lot skimming over him, and Joe was, was _petting_ him, hands in Billy's hair, slow, over and over, and _looking_ at him, not a Joe look, not on the list. Like Billy's mom had looked at him when he was _little_, a look that went with the hairpetting, what the _fuck_?

And then saw Billy was awake and shifted quick to a look that _was_ on the list, a "you _bought_ that, you stupid fuck?" look, laughed, slipped his hand out of Billy's hair and scooted away on the bed.

Billy got so angry, so fast, it filled his chest up, no room for air. He got up and wheezed in the bathroom, came out, threw all his stuff in his duffel bag and walked out, and Joe was just smirking at him, like Billy wasn't gonna go through with it. Wouldn't even ask why.

Billy was almost to California before _he_ asked why, before he started to wonder _when_ he got so angry, if it was when the petting and the looking were happening, or when Joe tried to laugh that they hadn't happened at all. He never figured it out.

 

\--END--


End file.
